


Rooms on Fire

by poetdameron



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, No season 2, Tipsy Kissing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Dared to kiss, they can do so much without burning.





	Rooms on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I worte this such a long time ago, I have forgotten it existed until I saw people reblogging it again. I never posted it when I should had, so this may come in a weird time-- this was done even before we got confirmation there was going to be a second season. So yeah, sorry for that mess.
> 
> Title comes from the song with the same name by God herself, Stevie Nicks.
> 
> Last, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/151255552209/6-and-jonancy)!

**Rooms on Fire**

To be fair, she has never liked the taste of beer, nor the taste of wine; but tonight, tonight she can cherish both of them.

She is a little too happy when it happens, it’s Steve’s birthday and he has a new girlfriend, Alison, who is also her friend and who is the greatest listener in the world. She also has a great voice for the karaoke.

In fact, Nancy realizes as she smiles up to her kissing partner, Alie is now singing some kind of rock love song to Steve in the living room, while she and her partner, hopefully future boyfriend, are hiding from the rest of the school on the coat’s closet as instructed by the bottle that left them here.

“Uh…” He starts, shy as ever, with his hands now slowly rubbing up and down her arms, “Was that good?”

Nancy nods only, then puts on her tip toes again, even when she doesn’t truly needs to, and looks at Jonathan’s lips, wishing he would get the idea.

Outside, there is someone who will knock to tell them their time is up, so she figures they may have a minute or two more. And when the boy, who right now tastes like wine while she tastes like beer, finally locks his lips with hers, she closes her eyes and lets her hands rest on his chest, slowly going up to his shoulders until her arms are round his neck to deepen the kiss and enjoy the moment she has been waiting for a while by now.

Wondering if he feels the same way and if he has been waiting for this too, Nancy smiles over his lips when someone knocks at the door and they look at each other for a second before he answers the knock with one of his own.

Her arms are now around his waist and he has one arm on her back, ready to get out the closet.

When the light almost blinds her, she laughs with everyone else who is now cheering for them, knowing what just happened.

“Goooooo, Byers!” Cheers Alison on the mic, making Jonathan blush and Steve laugh so hard, his tipsy ass falls to the ground and Nancy laughs with the rest of the crowned room.

“About damn time!”, Steve yells.

Maybe. Or maybe not, she thinks as she kisses his cheek.

Jonathan smiles at her and with a soft, “Let’s get out of here” and they walk together outside, to the front garden and some privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
